the_hungry_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 6-10
Season 6 # Spark Dogg - Chloe gets a new dog, named Sparky. # The Day the Tribes' Butts Went Psycho - The tribes' butts all come to life and take over the entire show. # That's What She Fred - Fred annoys everyone with his "that's what she said" jokes. # The Coconut Juice is Loose - Coconut Fred starts giving Anvil the cold shoulder after he catches her drinking coconut juice. # 1000 Ways to Piss Off Ruben - Parody of 1000 Ways to Die. # Fruit Salad Island and the Cartoon World - Based on the webcomic Scandinavia and the World, with humanized versions of fictitious places from animated shows going about their daily lives. # Nitrome Must Die in the Hungry Games - Coconut Fred accidentally summons Nitrome characters to the Arena while playing games on the website. # Are Those Melons Real? - Mr. Greenrind gets a sex change. # I'm Not YAY-OK I'm My Orgingal Character Ylay-OK- A new tribe named Quazy Fan starts making rip off ocs of everyone # Secure Contain Protection - Coconut Fred ends up getting sent to the SCP Foundation along with is pet glowing rainbow-assed monkey, Happy. # Yo Anvil- Takes place when the tribes were teens and it's about her and the gang solving crimes at The Arena eShopping. # It isn't Really Contagious, is it? - Charlie Brown fucks Janice Emmons and gets leukemia. # KKKChippy Undercrover- Chippy becomes an anget to stop Kim Jon Un # JessAnvil- Anvil becomes the nanny for Fatrick, Sunil and Clayette (Clay Claymore's daughter) parodying Jesse. # Groovy Juvy - Chloe, Blythe, and Bingo get arrested and thrown into a juvenile detention center after crapping in a urinal. # Pet My Wiener - Coconut Fred adopts a bunch of wiener dogs. # L(ily)GBT Zoe- Slip And Slide find out about Zoe is a lesbian and start giving her the looks #Chippy's Loud House Of Horrors- Zoe's long lost sisters Zara, Zelda, Zooey, Zeta, Zola, Zahavah, Zada and Zofie vist. #Paradise De Parasites - Blythe, Chloe, Bingo, and the Sidekick kids try to find out what goes on in the O'Sidekicky teacher lounge, but they keep getting stopped by the school's bible-thumping head nun Sister Rulehumper. #Freebleeding Hearts - Blythe, Melanie, and Chloe practice freebleeding. #Going Bananas - Freelee the Banana Girl visits the Arena and forces everyone to go vegan. #Queer Towers - Dr.Phibes opens a new hotel that becomes a rival of The Amuse-Otel. #Sucking My Peanuts- Fred tries to find out the myserty of who pooped in the peanut barrel. #Foodfight High- Dex Dogtective gets flashbacks of highschool. #Fly And Bye- Fred gets fruit flies aka the fruit version of crab louses. #Tragic Show- A talent show happens at school and Fred and Little Miss Magic do an act together! Season 7 #Something Something Something Multiverse - Mr. Greenrind convinces Ruben and Violette to smoke weed and end up in various universes. #My Hairy Pickle- Blythe visits Mr. Pickles' lair. #Melanie Did 9/11- Bingo finds out Melanie has a fetish for terrorist attacks. #Hookers And Bookers- The tribes do their book reports. #Dick Or Treat- The tribes go trick or treating. #Rabies Rabbits http://sta.sh/013ol9ocg6ee - Fred unleashes the Raving Rabbids into the arena. #Let's Play Drink the Beer! - Fred gets invited to a long stag party. #Don't Yank My Foodchain - Anvil's alter ego, Esoteric Foodchain, is released. #Soiling the Fun - Lieutenant X buys Miss Naughty's whoopee cushion she invented that makes people shit themselves that was recently put into stores, to satisfy his fetish for people soiling themselves. #Mr. Peerind: The tribes eat Ice Cream Soda and then have a paintball gun fight except they attack by peeing on each other #The Brothers' Nazism: When Frazz and Gaupo learn that Chippy is a jew they attempt to spice up the package there delivering to him. # Ruben's Exciting Origins- Ruben reveals his shady past (witch is unseen to the audience btw) Fred,Chloe,Charlie Brown Blythe find it so emotional they decided to draw with sidewalk chalk to get their mind of it however they then realize the sidewalk chalk isn't as fun as it was to young when they were younger so they decided to make edgy sidewalk chalk #Cold,Old And Covered In Mold - Blythe,Chloe,Charlie Brown and Fred go to watch The Deep Web: The Movie but it's rated NC-79 so they turn themselves into old people to watch it but they remain old and try themselves back to their normal age while Allen Gregory falls in love with them Insert/Remove Numbered List #Bypass Fred - Fred attempts to gain 300 pounds so he can eat for free at the Heart Attack Grill. #Tony Cock's Underground - Eric Sparrow joins the cast, and it turns out he's the cooler alternate version of Eric Needles. # Gone In 6 Seconds- Pepper starts uploading vines daily and becomes obsessed with the trends but lack of communication with everyone else she hires Fred to spread the latest vine crazes to The Arena witch ends up giving everyone ebolaids # 666 Miles To SouthLand- The tribes visit Anvil's family in the south of USA while Chloe's surprise eggs vidoes become popular # McDonalds Trump - The tribes visit McDonalds. # The Heart of Walmart - The tribes visit Walmart. # The Horny New Girls - After Chloe and Blythe are expelled from O'Sidekicky, they enroll in Centerscore High. #Five Nights At CoconutFreddy's- Mr. Greenrind becomes the watch guard of Ruben's pizzarie named Coconut Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, And must try to survive the evil antronics Coconut Freddy,Chloica,Blyonnie and Chippy The Priate Powerpuff. # I Still Got A Little Parasite In Me- Mr. Greenrind suffers from kidney failure so Fred gives him one his kidneys however the kidney starts to affect his personattily Season 8 #Atheists in Pajamas - Slip and Slide attempt to convert the atheist Bananas in Pajamas to Christianity with no luck. #Chloe Loves Blythe - Coconut Fred accuses Mr. Happy of sexually harassing him after a doctor appointment with him. Meanwhile, Chloe becomes overly affectionate towards Blythe after Blythe buys her a new ''Feminist Frequency ''DVD after her old one got destroyed. #Zoe-Assment- Zoe Trent starts getting sexually harassed. #Reboot Boobs- Anvil's and Chipy's shows become rebooted but are completely ruined. #1000 Ways to Cry - Chloe uploads hundreds of crying videos on YouTube to gain sympathy from people. #Summer Got Dummer- Chloe,Blythe and Chippy get painful sunburns #Shippy- Coconut Fred starts shipping Chippy and Zoe #One Corny Pun- Eva find out about Anvil's corn fear #Slumber Orgy- The female tribes have a slumber party while Chippy sneaks in dressed as a girl. #Book Of Fred- Fred writes a bestseller Nick's Inserting Elephant 'N' Eary Lyin Earless Vixen Eating Nectarines While A Silly Chinchilla And Umbrella Ship Ethan's Dog Btw You Must Unmask Sally Ligger's Icy Mad Seal #Pranks for the Herpes - Fred and Pepper start a pranking YouTube channel. #Super Fred (Aka The Lost Epsiode) - Fred gains superpowers (and hepatitis) after being bitten by a radioactive hobo. #Beach Bitches - The tribes spend a day at the beach. #Boulevard of Broken Rides - The tribes go to an amusement park however the rides keep breaking down. #Queerleaders - Anvil reunites with the snobby cheerleader who used to bully her in middle school, but she turns out to be nicer (and fatter) nowadays. Meanwhile, Eric joins the football team, becomes popular, and acts like a douchebag to everyone. #Chippy's Creation: After getting tired of beinging beaten around Chippy (with help of Kitty) creates a new brother just to toretment him. #Plundering The Booty: The tribes become priates. #Bandjobs - Anvil forms a band to show up Eva. #Crotch Kickers - Under the notion that women are immuned to crotch kicks, Chloe takes up professional kick-boxing under the stage name "The Iron Va-Jay-Jay". #Summer Tramps- How some of the tribes spend their summers #11th Heaven- Chloe has her Sweet 11 party but it goes array #Teen Titans Go Kill Yourself- The titans and there new friend Phil start killing their haters. Season 9 #Orlando Boom - The tributes vacation to Disney World, and things get crazy as usual. #Generic Babysitting Episode - Blythe and Chloe babysit. #Cranking Out the Prank Phone Calls - Blythe and Fred do prank phone calls. # Chippy 2116 - Chippy,Pepper, Kitty and Tourettes Guy travel through time #(one of the finales) New Sisters New Piss Off- A lot of female characters move in with Chippy but since Pierce moves out they all have to fight over who gets the room Pierce owned Season 10 #What Is This, Total Drama? (Alt. Title: New Faces, Same Old Craziness) - A new generation of characters join the cast, and they must split up into teams to compete for a personal spa. #I Can't Think of A Creative Party Pun - Danny, Sam, and Tucker attempt to sneak into Paulina's party. #Orange is the New Gay - Mr. Tickle tries to find out if he's gay or not. #SeaworldJWs - Sam Manson tries to shut down Seaworld. #Animal Damned - The tribes get hooked on Animal Jam. However, the kids on there are jackasses to them for not having memberships. Category:Lists Category:Seasons Category:Episodes